Chapter 38 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 23: "Guhstlé?" Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters No FPP, but 12 pictures of Hetpar Egit and Guarmar. Story Keno: "Wakii and Cauto! Go to the..." Re Sam Pe: "...Toathach No." "...door!" Cauto looks at Toathach No. "No." Keno still fights Re Sam Pe. The enemy says: "Give up!" "Okay." "What?" "I give up." "Really?" "NO!" Keno uses this chance and uses Four-Four. "Ahahaha! It tickles!" "This is my new technique of death..." "...your death" "...Double-Trouble!" First, he uses Two-Two. "Tickles!" Then Four-Four. "*ouch* haha, no." Then Eight-Eight, his standard attack. "That hurt... not." Then Sixteen-Sixteen, his strongest ...-... attack. "Ah! It hurts so much... not." "He is really strong... I hope we don't have to use the Gipotohino..." "What?" "?" "Did you said "Gi po to hi no"?" "Yes, why?" "A good reason to beat you." "Try it if you can." "The marine owns 17 of them at the time!" "why" "I've heard there will be a big war soon... you never have enough Gipotohino." "Hype Train Cannon!" He shoots out of his H. T. Cannon (Hype Train Cannon, sometimes Hyper Train Cannon) a giant, yellow beam which hurts people and animals, but instead of hurting things, it steals them. Thiefs love this thing. But it's expensive. Keno: "No, no, no, no! If he hurts Sorji... I've got a idea!" Keno sprints to Re Sam Pe. "You have no chance! Hype Train!" First, he punches Re Sam Pe. Then he takes the H. T. Cannon and aims on RSP. *bzzsht* Re Sam Pe's skin is getting yellow and smells like... a train. Trains smell good. Keno follows the footsteps of Wakii and Cauto. The marine building on H. v. is white, but the passageway gray with yellow and red stripes. No blue, sorry. He can't see Wakii and can't hear the "Sounds great" of Cauto. "Where are they?" / Where Wakii and Cauto are: "I'm Chec ker. Where are your ID cards?" Cauto: "Sounds great" "Yes, I know, I sound great." "I know. Sounds great" "I'm flattered nohow... you can go." Wakii asks: "How...?!" "I'm great." "No." "Toathach." / Back to Keno: "I'm Chec ker. Where is your ID card?" Keno: "Re Sam Pe." "My old brother." "He's dead." "No." "Look if you don't trust me." "Ok ay." "That was easy... Chec ker is a dumb Checker." / Wakii: "pssht, Cauto. Look at that door. Or... hear what they say." Guy 1: "Sen..." Guy 2: "...ru is on the way to the Archipelago, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know." "...tou..." "...ma..." "And our Gipotohino?" "All 17 are save, save, save." "I've heard there are... four pirates on Haiquan." "And?" "They own a Gipotohino." "Sounds great, great, great, great." Cauto: "Sounds great is my joke!" Keno runs to them: "Hey! I've just.." "pssht" "Re Sam Pe!" The two marine guys have heard that. "Oh, sorry" "We can't let you go. Stay here." Somewhere else on Haiquan vetranh: A marine man kicks some pirates away. The captain of the pirates: "Who are you?" "Go away." "I'm the great Ihin Soser Tog, the strongest pirates of all with a bounty of 12,000,000!" "And I'm Sarcha." Sarcha kicks Ihin Soser Tog into the water. "I can't swi-" "Another one. Defeating the crew, killing the captain, most efficient strategy to ruin everything." "wh- o are you?!!?" "I'm Sarcher, a member of the marine. But I wanted to leave them - swapping the side - from good to bad." "I hate you" "I hate you too. And now bye." Sarcha throws a bomb into the mass. (Except the captain all members are still living) Major Events *Keno defeats Re Sam Pe *Chec ker forgets his job *Two marine guys attack the crew Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Sarcha (せちい Se Chī) *Re Sam Pe (リ・サム・ピー Ri Samu pī) *Toathach No (トートハッチ・野 Tōtohatchi no) *Chec ker (チェく・カー Che ku kā) *Two marine guys *Pirates *Ihin Soser Tog✝ (いひの・そせれ・とっご Ihi no so se re toggo) Places *South Blue *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane) Animals Trivia *Ihin Soser Tog may comes from the German "I'c'h b'in' 'so se'h'r to't (+g)" Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Chapter 0038